Motorcycle Madness
by Neo Diji
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch take a little ride on a motorcycle. SuzaLulu yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass – you may or may not be thrilled about that. Anyway, I make no profit off this fanfiction.

Written for a friend, back in the day. The conversation went something like this:

Me: Aww, I want to write a SuzaLulu lemon, but I want to make it original and unique. Where/what have they NOT done?  
Friend: Let's see, they've done it in Lelouch's room, classrooms, Knightmares…  
Me: Caves, kitchens, the roof, the shower…  
Friend: …But NOT Rivalz's motorbike!

Thus, this fic was born. Just some outrageous, lighthearted SuzaLulu fun. No angst, no plot, nothing but (very, very unrealistic) sex.

 **Unrated version on my AO3 account (NeoDiji).**

*/*

Motorcycle Madness

*/*

Clouds covered the sun, and the grass swayed in a light breeze. Due to the aforementioned factors, it was a reasonable temperature outside when Kururugi Suzaku and Lelouch Lamperouge stepped across their school's lawn. They didn't say much, only enjoyed each other's company. It was right after school let out, so students jostled each other all over campus, calling out to each other and generally carrying on with their social lives. The two boys in question had made plans to go to the Omotesando Mall. It was Lelouch's idea; he claimed they needed a nice "stress relief" break. They rounded a corner and found themselves in back of the main building where they met up with their friend, Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Thanks for letting us use your motorbike," Suzaku said by way of greeting. "You know I've always wanted to ride one of these things!" Emerald eyes would have sparkled had there been strong sunlight to reflect in them.

Indeed, the motorcycle was a beautiful machine. It was a blue-and-white BMC-RR-1200 model, a few years old, but still in decent condition. The main frame of the bike was gray at the bottom where all the gears and sprockets came together; at the top, it was painted a deep, rich blue. The front top of the bike was painted white. It had a sleek, curved design, making it look flashy while at the same time reducing wind resistance. The leather seat was a light brown color in the mid-back of the bike; it was long enough to fit two people – if they were willing to sit snugly close. Unlike a regular bike seat, it was not triangular in shape; rather, it was an oval shape, dipping down into and around a top portion of the bike to maximize comfort. Directly below the seat were the running boards, strips of floor jutting out the sides at the bottom of the bike, used as the resting place for the driver to put his feet; these running boards, or pegs, were used in lieu of bike pedals since the motorcycle ran on gas fuel. Between the leather seat and the front control panel rested the gas tank, a very bulky piece of equipment. At the front of the bike, the dashboard – with all its applications such as the speedometer and fuel tank indicator – rested neatly between black rubber handlebars; circular side view mirrors were attached to the base of the handlebars by long, metal strips. A sole headlight protruded on the backside of the dashboard over the front tire. It was an impressive set of wheels, considering it belonged to a high school student; it was no wonder Suzaku had been itching to ride it.

Attached to the left side of the motorcycle was the sidecar. Its paintjob matched that of the main bike; when hooked together, the bike and the cart fit flawlessly and almost looked like a single entity. Its exterior was more rectangular than anything, and its interior only consisted of enough space to fit a single person. Another headlight extended from the front of this cart.

Rivalz chuckled and held out the keys. "Well, I know you mentioned that you had to keep up the maintenance on one of these babies before, so I trust you know what you're doing." He waved at Lelouch, too, trying to make sure the black-haired boy didn't feel left out of the conversation; by the bored look gracing Lelouch's face, he didn't particularly care. Rivalz mentally shrugged and dropped the keys in Suzaku's outstretched hand. He didn't need to go anywhere today, and he'd promised the Japanese boy months ago that he could borrow the bike. It just so happened that Lelouch, being Suzaku's first and best friend, wanted to tag along. The bike's owner grinned at his friends and waved them off with a, "Have fun, and bring my motorcycle back in the same condition, okay buddy?"

The brunet waved off the condition with a smile and gracefully slung his leg over the leather padded seat of the motorcycle; immediately, Lelouch's attention snapped to his best friend. Suzaku's thighs hugged the seat as he straddled the motorbike, and his fingers curled reverently around the black rubber handlebars. He shifted around, trying to find the most comfortable position. As soon as he deemed himself ready to ride, he turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Looking up, he asked, "Hey, Lelouch. Aren't you going to get in?"

Fighting back a blush, the former prince grabbed his helmet and hopped into the sidecar. He nodded to Rivalz and settled in, frowning as his toes bumped into a toolbox and some cans of motor oil lying on the floor. Since there was no trunk in which to store things, Rivalz piled all his bike maintenance equipment in the sidecar. Lelouch was just glad there was no spare tire taking up room in the already cramped space. Directly beneath his feet lay the second helmet. "Put this on," he ordered the brunet driver, having to raise his voice to be heard over the engine's roar.

Suzaku blushed at the reminder and took the proffered safety gear. "I wouldn't have left without it," he defended himself. After the helmet was firmly in place, he steered the bike towards the exit and rode off in a storm of dust.

Rivalz only sighed and watched them go. He missed his bike already.

*/*

"Pull over!"

Suzaku strained to hear over the rush of wind. "What?" he called back, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to glance at Lelouch. He swerved, narrowly missing a car, and winced. Perhaps there was a reason he'd never been allowed to drive beforehand. He didn't have a driver's license, but he figured if he could handle the Lancelot, he could handle a motorcycle.

Rolling his eyes, Lelouch pointed at the next exit sign and repeated himself. Maybe he was just more used to carrying on conversations on the freeway; after all, Suzaku had never done this before.

Finally getting the message, Suzaku sped off the highway and pulled into the nearest gas station. "What's wrong, Lelouch? Don't you want to go to the mall anymore?"

"Of course I do. Don't mistake my intentions. I just wanted to make myself more comfortable, that's all." He scrambled out of the sidecar, ignoring Suzaku's puzzled expression, and climbed onto the main bike behind his friend before cryptically explaining, "Rivalz bought the sidecar for me when I said that I didn't relish the thought of holding onto some guy's back." He scooted as close as he could to the brunet, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist. He waited a moment, then suggested in an irritated voice, "You can go now."

Suzaku coughed, clearly confused. "But…I thought you just said you didn't want to cling to a guy on a motorcycle."

Lelouch sighed heavily, letting his head thump between Suzaku's shoulder blades. "You can be _such_ an idiot," he moaned before deliberately tightening his hold.

*/*

The wind was cold as it rushed by them at high speeds back on the highway, but Suzaku couldn't complain. With Lelouch wrapped tightly around him, there was no way he could be uncomfortable. He leaned forward a bit more to have an easier time grasping the handlebars, and Lelouch's body moved with his. They arrived at the mall after ten minutes. Neither wanted the ride to end; so in order to prolong it, Suzaku slowly drove the bike all the way up to the very top floor of the parking garage. There were only two other cars parked at this level, and each was devoid of passengers. The brunet parked at the far side and pocketed the key. Both boys removed their helmets and tossed them into the empty sidecar; Suzaku would have figured that to be it, but Lelouch's arms determinedly snaked around his torso once more.

"You have to let go of me now," the brunet reminded his boyfriend. "We're here." He heard rustling behind him, but Lelouch didn't let go. Instead, a pale hand drifted from his waist to his groin. Those long fingers started stroking him through his clothes, and Suzaku couldn't help but stir in response. It was then the brunet became aware of the prevalent hardness pressed against his lower back. "Lelouch," he groaned, tipping his head back so it rested on the prince's shoulder. His eyes fell shut out of instinct, both because of the sensations in his crotch and because his face was pointing upwards into the sun; it may have been cloudy, but the sun was still bright and dangerous to his eyes.

Lelouch smirked and turned his head slightly to the side, just far enough so he could plant a kiss on Suzaku's exposed neck. "Yes?" he breathed into the brunet's ear, pleased with his partner's answering moan. "I hope you're not going to tell me to stop," he continued slowly, in a deadly tone that suggested bad things would follow if such was the case. He moved his hand faster over the now straining bulge in Suzaku's pants, and hissed as his own arousal dug into the body in front of him. Bracing his feet on the running boards, he thrust his hips into the other's; there really was little to no room for such an action with them both sharing the motorcycle seat, but Lelouch managed fair enough.

"Shit, Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped, overcome with sensation. He was being hit from in front and behind – the prince's fingers on his clothed erection and the prince's own clothed erection on his backside. Lelouch's arms were around him in a death grip, and his entire back was warmed by the heavy, comforting weight of Lelouch draped over him. His head was still resting on the black-haired boy's shoulder, and Lelouch's face was buried in his neck. The prince's free hand began rubbing circles on his chest, and he honestly couldn't help himself when his moans escalated, escaping into the open sky. He blindly reached behind him, his hands coming into contact with his boyfriend's kneecaps on either side of his hips. He clutched the prince's knees since they were the only parts of his lover he could reach without turning around and disentangling their bodies. "Ah!" he groaned – Lelouch's fingers were getting more daring.

The prince smirked against Suzaku's neck, his hand picking up the pace even more. He loved the control he had over this boy; more than that, he loved the boy himself. A thrill rushed up his spine. "It doesn't sound like you want me to stop," he said, mocking amusement in his voice. He felt Suzaku shudder against him, and he smiled. Victory. It was time to move the plan to the next stage. Ever so slowly, he danced his fingers upwards until they reached the hemline of the Japanese boy's pants; Suzaku froze against him in anticipation. Not one to disappoint, Lelouch slid his fingers inside as far as he could with the pants' button and zipper still done up. The tips of his fingers brushed against Suzaku's hardness, and the brunet writhed on the motorcycle in response.

" _Lelouch!_ " Suzaku choked, his fingers clenching tighter around the other boy's knees. His head thrashed, and sweat slid down his neck onto Lelouch's waiting tongue. His whole body trembled in Lelouch's hold, and he moaned in disappointment when those lovely, talented fingers retreated from the cover of his pants. "Why…?" he whispered raggedly, his mind still fogged by lust. Then his breath hitched in his throat when those fingers were suddenly back, this time delving deeper to fully fist his weeping erection. His pants had been undone, allowing the older boy more room to work.

Pleased with the green-eyed boy's reaction, Lelouch answered simply, "Because I want you, and we're alone." Before Suzaku could ask, he elaborated, "Naturally, I always get what I want." There was nothing Suzaku could say to that. Lelouch smirked. His hand was fully submerged in Suzaku's boxer shorts, and he started to pump the other in a teasingly slow rhythm. The brunet's erratic breathing spurred him on. His own arousal twitched, so he used his free hand to pull Suzaku's hips back more firmly against his. The motorbike wobbled a bit from their movements against one another; it took more effort than it should have for the raven-haired boy to prop open the kickstand with his shoe. Lelouch smirked again and continued his ministrations on Suzaku's member. He couldn't see what he was doing, but his fingers were intimately acquainted with every inch of the Japanese boy's body by now; they knew exactly how to twist and tug, where to apply pressure and where to lightly stroke, just based on exploration and memory. Lelouch didn't need his eyes to tell him how to please his lover.

Suzaku groaned each time the other's fingers slid somewhere especially sensitive. Instinctively, he started to rock against Lelouch's hand in a kind of circular motion – downward against the leather motorcycle seat he straddled, backward against Lelouch's hardness, and forward again to push even more roughly against Lelouch's hand. The stimulation increased with each thrust, tears leaking from the corners of green eyes. "Lelouch," he moaned. "I'm gonna…" he growled, his body tensing, and Lelouch promptly withdrew his hand - his palm smeared with Suzaku's essence.

"Not yet," the haughty prince commanded. Suzaku whimpered. Lelouch continued, "If we're going to do this, you need to get out of those clothes. You know I don't do things halfway." He let his arms slide from their position around Suzaku's body, and the brunet reluctantly slid off the motorcycle. Violet eyes watched with appreciation as the younger boy followed his orders and stripped out of his school uniform, too near the edge to think of how they were in a semi-public parking garage. Clothes were tossed into the sidecar, and Suzaku leaned against the front of the motorcycle to compose himself, evidence of his arousal leaking onto the front wheel.

Lelouch's admiring gaze turned predatory as he slipped off the motorcycle, too. In one step he was in front of his lover, turning the younger boy around to face him; in three seconds their lips were connected. Lelouch tried to be calm and controlling about it, but the heat coiling in his stomach urged his movements into the range of desperate. His arms wrapped around Suzaku in a proper hug before trailing upwards so he could tangle his fingers in the brunet's hair; some of the precum that had smeared on his palm wiped off on brown curls.

The soldier's tan arms lifted to encircle Lelouch in turn, and they grinded against one another – Suzaku's naked skin against Lelouch's covered. "Ngh, Lelouch," the green-eyed boy groaned again, the sound immediately swallowed by the prince's mouth. He aggressively thrust his tongue between the raven-haired boy's open lips, gaining the upper hand in their duel for control. Lelouch would always lose to him when it came to physical activity, and he was well aware of how to manipulate the older boy's body. One hand settled on the Britannian boy's hip while the other cupped the back of his skull, threading his fingers through silky strands of black hair. He gave a sharp tug and the prince's head snapped back, violet eyes glazed and half-lidded, saliva trailing down his chin. Lelouch clearly wasn't as unaffected as he pretended. Suzaku's grin turned devilish; now that he was allowed free reign in movement, the tables had turned.

"Suza—" Lelouch started to cry, but the soldier's lips were on his again, effectively distorting the sounds rolling off his tongue. Trying to keep up, he mashed his lips even closer to Suzaku's; the brunet growled his approval, the sound rumbling in his chest right against Lelouch's heart. The black-haired boy clung tighter, completely caught up in the sensations attacking his senses. As his eyes drifted closed, he saw nothing but darkness. His imagination could draw Suzaku just fine in his mind – for the moment anyway. His fingers continuously swept through soft, downy curls; one hand moved to directly grab Suzaku's shoulder, and he idly noted how Suzaku's skin there was so smooth, so different from his callused hands. He vaguely noted the scent of oil in the air, but he was too busy savoring his boyfriend's own, unique taste to pay much attention. Suzaku smelled and tasted faintly of rice balls, which Lelouch figured was only natural considering the brunet's habit of sticking to Japanese cuisine. Both of their moans twisted together; he couldn't even be sure anymore who was making what sound. Had they been situated on the parking garage level one story below, their groans would have echoed around cars; as it was, on the top floor under open sky, their little noises of pleasure only tapered off into empty air. In the back of his mind, Lelouch was aware of Suzaku walking him backwards; he didn't understand until the soldier pushed him down against the hood of the sidecar.

The brown-haired boy leaned over the other, pinning the prince with his kiss. "Now I've got you right where I want you," he purred, his words muffled by the raven-haired boy's smooth lips. He deepened the kiss, invading Lelouch's mouth with his tongue yet again, letting it dip and swirl and dominate. The former prince grunted, and Suzaku wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or frustration at losing control. Either way, he was pleased with himself. Keeping his boyfriend distracted with the kiss, he made short work of the Britannian boy's school jacket and undershirt; he hurriedly unbuttoned everything barring him from tasting Lelouch's skin, but didn't rip the offending garments completely off his person. Suzaku pulled back and grinned, green eyes wandering admiringly up and down his prince, appreciating the strip of pale chest now visible. He always loved to see Lelouch so disheveled, considering how the boy was such a neat-freak, and right now Lelouch looked so utterly _human_ with his clothes undone and wrinkled for once and his black hair windswept and out-of-place…

Lelouch used this lull to catch his breath, his chest heaving. He caught the affection in Suzaku's gaze and, for a brief moment, let his mask slide to show he felt the same. Violet eyes shone warmly in the Japanese boy's direction, and his lips quirked upwards in a genuine smile. It was an expression he only ever wore around Nunnally and Suzaku. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, for Suzaku had started to cry.

"Nothing at all," the soldier answered, not bothering to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Aren't I allowed to look at you?" A tan hand lifted to cup Lelouch's cheek, and the Britannian wondered why since _he_ sure as hell wasn't the one crying.

The purple-eyed boy laughed and shifted in his position under Suzaku. "Should I be worried that you bawl when you look at me?" he joked. "I'm pretty sure that's not the way it goes." He twitched again, having to bite his lip to hold back a moan; his pants felt entirely too tight. Why was Suzaku crying in the middle of foreplay anyway?

Suzaku chuckled through his tears. "No, I just can't believe you're here with me. Like this." Quickly, he dropped his head to leave a chaste kiss on Lelouch's lips before nuzzling his forehead. "I'm happy."

Lelouch only sighed. "While I'm happy you're happy, can we move on? Quite frankly, Suzaku, you're a bit embarrassing when you get like this." His trademark smirk reappeared, and he pulled his boyfriend down into another deep kiss.

The brunet only hummed and returned the gesture, pressing the slighter boy harder against the sidecar. Soon enough, he began trailing kisses and nips down the prince's jaw line, paying special attention to the area where his chin connected to his neck. Teeth lightly scraped over pale flesh, and Suzaku suctioned his lips to every bit of Lelouch's neck, his tongue lathing and soothing any stray bite marks. When he moved on to paying homage to the Britannian's chest, Lelouch's neck was splattered with red blotches that looked suspiciously like hickeys.

The raven-haired boy's pulse quickened due to his lover's ministrations, and he squirmed beneath the soldier. "Su…Suzaku…" he moaned, tipping his head back on the hood of the sidecar; black strands of hair fell haphazardly on blue and white, contrasting the paintjob. He felt the Japanese boy's warm, callused hands fluttering against his naked chest, gently exploring the skin around his collarbone, then lower around his nipples; Suzaku's fingers lingered there for a time, twisting and pulling and effortlessly drawing out the most embarrassing noises from his throat.

The brown-haired boy's tongue followed his fingers; he had to push aside the open flap of Lelouch's uniform in order to reach that hardened little pink nub and finally wrap his lips around it. He flicked his tongue across the prince's right nipple, back and forth, up and down, thoroughly twirling it in his mouth until Lelouch was a limp, gasping mess on the hood of the sidecar. When he felt he'd drawn enough stimulation, he switched to lavish attention on the other side.

Lelouch squirmed all the while, holding Suzaku's head to his chest. "Get…on with it…"

Suzaku lazily drew his tongue over the Britannian's chest for another few moments before lifting his head. His face oozed smugness at having reduced the always collected Lelouch Lamperouge (vi Britannia) to such a primal, animalistic state. Green eyes soaked up the image of the black-haired boy beneath him, face adorably flushed, mouth open, lips swollen, and amethyst orbs glazed over with desire… The Japanese boy leaned down to kiss the other briefly before burying his face in that soft neck. Turning his head to the left, he caught sight of the main bike and, with a mischievous glint in his eye, asked, "Hey, Lelouch?"

The prince mustered up enough energy to scowl. "I hope this is the part where you explain why you stopped."

Ignoring the angry voice, Suzaku continued, "You know how we've done it in a Knightmare? …You ever wanted to try it on a motorcycle?"

Lelouch bolted upright, pushing Suzaku off his chest in the meantime. "You…you…Suzaku!" he gasped, absolutely appalled at the suggestion. "We're in public…and Rivalz…and it'll _hurt_ …"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, disregarding the first two (valid) points. "Are you speaking from experience, Lelouch? Have you ever had sex on a motorcycle before?"

"Well, _no_ ," the black-haired boy responded, his face turning redder than ever. "But just imagine—"

"I am imagining!" Suzaku exclaimed excitedly. "I think it'll be fun, and it's something new. A few months ago, you were all about experimenting. Besides, what happened to, 'You know I don't do things halfway,' from twenty minutes ago? Where were you expecting to finish – the concrete floor?" His eyes glittered. Without waiting for an answer, he swept the dazed prince into his arms and deposited him on the dashboard of the motorbike, right between the handlebars.

Lelouch gaped, purple eyes wide with surprise. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead." He sat still on his new perch, gaze thoughtful.

The brunet snorted. "Don't lie to me; I _know_ you. You're always fifty steps ahead of everyone else. In fact, I think you suggested we come here because you knew I would have this fabulous idea, and now you're trying to act all shy and innocent about it – when it was really _your_ plan all along!"

"If that's what you want to believe," Lelouch quipped, apparently having come to terms with the idea of motorcycle-sex. It would be uncomfortable, but it might be a worthwhile attempt. While they were in a parking garage, the probability that someone would find them on the top floor was extremely low; they'd passed by dozens of empty spaces in the lower levels, and it was in the middle of the week. It was public, but it was private in a sense, too. As for Rivalz…well, Lelouch didn't want to think about anyone other than his partner. All he focused on was the fact that they had this lovely motorcycle at their disposal thanks to the courtesy of their mutual friend; he'd send Rivalz a gift basket later. That decided, he stretched his leg out, nearly kicking Suzaku in the chest, and commanded him, "Go ahead then. Strip me."

Suzaku shook his head in mock-exasperation, trying hard not to let the giggles escape. Lelouch's holier-than-thou attitude was really too amusing. Dutifully, he tugged off Lelouch's shoes, socks, pants, and briefs before throwing them on top of his clothes in the sidecar interior. "I think I'll leave you in your unbuttoned tops. I like seeing you so messy," he remarked casually, stepping closer to the other and offering his fingers. "Go ahead then," he ordered, tossing the prince's words back at him. "Suck me."

Lelouch remembered something and shook his head, refusing Suzaku's fingers. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go dig in the sidecar and tell me what you find?"

Though confused, the brunet did as requested, poking his head inside the cart and rummaging through their uniforms and all the miscellaneous junk Rivalz stored on the floor.

Violet eyes traced that bare bottom waving in the air, and Lelouch was almost disappointed when the brunet straightened, a can of motor oil and the toolbox in his hands. "Perfect," the purple-eyed boy said, noticing the can. "You know, motor oil's purpose _is_ for lubrication. But why are you holding _that_?" Lelouch asked, eyeing the toolbox dubiously.

Suzaku grinned. "Well, I thought I could use some of the stuff in here get you ready. You know, maybe the pliers, or the—"

Purple eyes widened in a mixture of shock, nervousness, and anger. "No! Dammit, Suzaku, just use your fingers like you always do. I like your fingers just fine." He glared, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips as a warning.

Relenting, Suzaku dropped the toolbox back in the sidecar. He never could say 'no' to Lelouch – not when it was serious. Grabbing the can of motor oil, he popped the top and poured a generous amount on his fingers; it was warm, probably from being left outside for weeks in the heat. As soon as the oil container was opened, an almost nauseating smell of wet exhaust attacked their noses. The low-viscosity, dark amber liquid dripped off his fingers, staining the concrete garage floor. Rubbing his fingertips together to test their wetness, Suzaku decided to pour a little more oil over his hand – just to be sure. He approached the bike, green eyes glazed as he noticed Lelouch's sprawled position over the handlebars. Frowning, he tried to figure out the best way to go about this. The motorcycle seat was too thin for him to kneel on, but he didn't know how else to make this work. It was a motorbike; there was no built-in bed or any kind of surface available for lying on. The soldier clambered halfway onto the seat and froze, inspiration striking. It just might work. Digging his right knee into the leather seat, he braced his left foot against the running board and leaned over Lelouch. He was tilted a bit to the left, but at least he figured out where to rest his feet.

The prince obligingly spread his legs as soon as the brunet worked out his positioning. "Hurry up if we're going to do this," Lelouch urged, his tone a bit disgruntled.

Suzaku smiled and, resting his weight on his bent knee, lifted the black-haired boy's legs over his shoulders. "As you wish, your highness," he teased, ignoring the ex-prince's glare. Supporting Lelouch's lower body with his left hand, he used his right to seek out the older boy's entrance. The brunet smirked to himself once he found it, enjoying his lover's hiss as he worked his magical fingers into that heat, one by one, and proceeded to stretch him out.

Lelouch writhed, arms flailing with nothing to hold onto, and thrashed his head. His back slipped a bit down the dashboard, and the speedometer dials and random buttons poked uncomfortably into his shoulder blades. The metal plate around the ignition burned even through his clothes, but there was little he could do about it. He slung his arms over his head, elbows catching around the handlebars; his hands brushed against various knobs and levers to the sides of the motorcycle frame, but nothing budged since the vehicle was turned off. He caught hold of a couple of those levers and hung on, clenching his fingers around the throttles when he felt the sensations were too much to bear. His neck tipped back from the combination of pain and pleasure, black strands of hair dangling over the front headlight. He couldn't decide whether it was more painful near the top of his body where the bulky motorcycle parts pressed into him, or where Suzaku was stretching him with fingers covered in burning motor oil. It was a familiar ache – sans the engine lube - but still not one he enjoyed going through every time they decided to have sex. "Don't tease me," he ordered, though his voice came out more pleading than authoritative. Moisture gathered in his eyes from the increasing sensations, and he glared at the sky through a haze of tears; lifting his head to glare at Suzaku was too much effort.

The brown-haired boy smiled deviously. "Of course, Lelouch," he murmured, the words sickly sweet. He reached for the can of motor oil again and poured some of its contents onto his twitching erection; extra lubrication would make the deed more enjoyable for the receiving party, and he wanted Lelouch to have maximum pleasure. With them both prepared, he leaned forward again over his lover, stretching his torso across to the front of the bike. He grasped the black rubber handlebars - as if he were riding the motorcycle for real – and shifted his weight, suspending himself above his prince. He was still half-kneeling, and it felt a bit awkward - but it was the only way he could think of doing this. He shifted his upper body weight to one hand for a brief moment and reached back the other to guide his member to Lelouch's hole. As soon as he was inside his love, he felt spindly legs wrap around his waist, drawing him in deeper. He couldn't hold back a moan.

"Su…zaku…" the black-haired boy groaned. It was simply humiliating to be here, draped over a motorcycle with Kururugi Suzaku. But the truth of the matter was that it _was_ Suzaku, and that somehow overrode all the negatives. His face scrunched as he waited for the initial pain to pass, and he idly noted that his lover had once again transferred his weight to both hands above him. It wasn't unusual, the soldier hovering over him like this, but they at least normally had a bed. His body was overheating, and he just couldn't handle wearing two layers of long sleeves during sex, regardless of what Suzaku wanted. He wriggled out of the shirt and jacket, the movement jostling his lower regions. "Ah-!" he gasped, finally feeling tingles of pleasure mixing with the pain rushing up his spine. Not thinking, he dropped his sticky clothes on the floor and promptly forgot about them; Suzaku had that uncanny ability to override his obsessive compulsive habits, especially when sex was involved. Sweat poured down his entire body, making him slip even further on the dashboard. He squeezed his legs tighter around Suzaku's waist, his hold slippery from perspiration; he hooked his ankles together, digging his heels into Suzaku's lower back. And he rocked.

The younger boy hissed from pleasure. His grip on the handlebars tightened, and he used them as a sort of leverage as he rocked. His vision fogged from sensory overload, but he felt Lelouch's now-bare arms reach up to encircle his neck. He was pulled down into another desperate kiss, and he moaned, mourning the fact that he _had_ to grip the motorcycle to stay aloft and thus couldn't run his hands over Lelouch's body. Still clutching the handlebars, he pulled himself steadily forward; Lelouch pushed back against him, matching his first movement somewhat awkwardly.

It was slow-going at first until they figured out how to move their bodies. It was awkward and draining because of the heat, but they got the hang of it after a few tries – and of course, after those few tries, Lelouch's stamina gave out.

"Suzaku," he panted, lying limply between the handlebars. "I can't…"

"You _can_ ," Suzaku encouraged through gritted teeth. Drops of sweat slid off his nose, splattering on Lelouch's shoulder. "Work with me here, Le _louch!"_ He hung his head, and the black-haired boy pulled him down a bit further to nibble on his earlobe. He moved again, upper arms shaking from strain. Even with his legendary stamina, he was almost spent; Lelouch _had_ teased him to the breaking point before he assumed control, and he was still feeling the effects. Determined to last a bit longer, he repositioned himself to take some of the strain off of his lover.

Lelouch yowled his pleasure to the clouds, seeing white spots dance in front of his eyes. His fingers flew to grab Suzaku's shoulders, and he held on until the worst tremors subsided. " _Suzakuuu_ ," he managed, his lover's name almost indiscernible due to it being mixed with moans and sighs and gasps.

The Japanese teen grinned down at his lover and repeated the movement. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold out as long as possible. He dropped his head to kiss the black-haired boy, swallowing his moans, and brought the older boy to climax. With a groan, he savored the feeling of triumph and pride at being the one to bring Lelouch to the peak. He lasted only a few more moments.

The black-haired boy gratefully let his legs drop, and he rolled over to catch his breath, completely sated. "Shit, Suzaku," he groaned, his muscles aching profusely after their experiment. "That was…I…" But he couldn't articulate any more than that, and he fell silent. His position wasn't exactly ideal for sleeping, but his body just felt too exhausted to move.

Suzaku pitched forward to drape himself over Lelouch, so the two of them ended up crowding the space between the handlebars together. "That was amazing?" he weakly suggested, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Lelouch just stared at him with tired but satisfied eyes, and Suzaku pulled him forward into a gentle kiss. As soon as he pulled back, he whispered an, "I love you, Lelouch," and smoothed back sticky strands of black hair from the Britannian's cheek. He was so overwhelmed with feeling he almost started crying again, but at Lelouch's stern gaze, he sobered and laughed. His prince knew him too well.

Lelouch sighed contentedly and shifted against his lover's body. He took a moment to digest his soldier's words before responding. "I just had sex on a motorcycle for you, Suzaku," he said in a snippy tone, almost accusingly. "My back hurts like hell, I'm more exhausted than I've ever been in my _life_ , I think I tore muscles I didn't even know I _had_ , I'm uncomfortable, I'm hot and sticky, I won't be able to walk right for at _least_ a week, and my ass smells like a fucking _gas station_ –"

Suzaku cringed. Of course _Lelouch_ would complain…

"—but I would do it all over again, idiot, because I love you, too."

Emerald eyes filled with tears at the declaration, and Suzaku couldn't help but smother Lelouch with kisses. His heart pounded erratically and, despite being bone-tired from their recent actions, he felt revitalized at Lelouch's words. He almost _glowed_ – but that also could have been the sheen of sweat still present on his tan skin.

Feeling too tired to protest, Lelouch just tilted his head and obligingly opened his mouth, letting Suzaku take immediate control of this round of kisses. "Mmm, Suzaku," he breathed, because Suzaku's name really _was_ fun to moan. After a few minutes, the brunet moved to suck the tip of Lelouch's earlobe into his mouth, and the prince quivered. Purple eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, still relishing the afterglow, when they caught sight of the approaching car. He tensed, furrowing his brow and glaring in its direction.

The family vehicle made the first available U-turn, tires squealing, and disappeared down the ramp.

The screeching sound jerked Suzaku back to the present, and he let Lelouch's ear slip from his mouth with a slight pop. "Was that…?" he asked, expression worried.

Lelouch nodded warily. "Yes, that was a car. Full of people. Who _saw us_." He gestured to them both, still partly on the dashboard, naked and bruised and covered in bodily fluids and motor oil. They were as far from family-friendly as possible.

"What do we do?" Suzaku panicked.

"For starters," Lelouch answered condescendingly, "get off me and _get dressed!_ "

The brunet pouted. "I can't get dressed, Lelouch. I'm all wet and sticky – and that's _your_ fault."

Purple eyes widened. "Excuse me? _You_ were the one who suggested we have sex on the motorcycle!"

Suzaku jabbed his index finger at Lelouch's chest. "Yeah, and _you_ were the one who started this whole thing by touching me!"

"Well…" Lelouch spluttered. "You were asking for it!"

"How?"

"Because you're _always_ asking for it!"

"Are you two done yet?"

Both boys whirled around. While they had been busy arguing, two security guards had pulled up next to the motorcycle in a little golf cart. Flashing yellow security lights blinked from the top.

"Oh god," Suzaku moaned despairingly, covering his face with his hands.

Oddly enough, Lelouch didn't seem embarrassed at all. He had a slight blush on his face, but he maintained eye-contact with the guards and his smile was superior. "Good afternoon, gentleman," he greeted calmly. Suzaku inwardly cursed him for being able to pull off 'composed' while naked – in _public_. "My friend here and I were just having a little argument, nothing to be too concerned about. We'll be getting dressed now, if you wouldn't mind?" There was a particular warning edge to his voice, one that had the security guards looking away ashamedly.

It wasn't as if they hadn't already seen _everything_ the boys had to offer; it wasn't like the act of putting on clothes was more private than what they were currently witness to. But the purple-eyed boy had a strangely commanding presence, and they felt compelled to turn away. After a few moments, in which they heard a lot of shuffling, they heard the violet-eyed one give them the okay to look. "Would you care to explain just _what_ you thought you were doing?" one of the security guards demanded of the now clothed schoolboys.

Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, but Lelouch quickly stepped in front of him and spoke. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence; you both seem like very smart men," he smoothly started with, though it was a complete and utter lie. "You know what we were doing, so let's not get into the details, hm? I know you must have made some mistakes in your lives when you were younger, so why don't you just let us off with a warning this time? For your own sake, I'd suggest you turn around right now. As soon as you leave here, forget everything you've just seen."

The green-eyed boy scratched his head. Lelouch always had a way with words, but they'd just been caught after having sex on a motorcycle. That was too big an event to think they'd be able to slip out of due punishment – which is why he was surprised when the guards stiffened, blinked, and said in almost monotone voices, "Yeah, you're right. We better get on going…"

Lelouch laughed good-naturedly and turned back to him. "Well, Suzaku, problem solved."

"H-how did you…?"

The prince smiled – a little too brightly. "I guess we were just lucky. They seemed to be pretty understanding guys, huh?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, but decided to forego further questioning. Lelouch probably wouldn't answer truthfully anyway. "And what do we do about the motorcycle?" he asked, changing the topic with some difficulty. "Rivalz will _kill_ us. I mean, it's covered in…should we take it through a car wash?"

Lelouch frowned at him. "Idiot, it's a _motorcycle_. That means we can't take it through a tunnel-wash. No, it has to be cleaned by hand." Suzaku's face fell. "We can hire someone to do it before we go back to school. Relax."

The brunet's jaw fell open. "We can't ask _strangers_ to clean our…essence…off a bike!"

"Then leave it to me, Suzaku."

"But—"

Lelouch smirked. "I just talked those security guards into leaving us alone. Do you doubt my verbal persuasion skills?"

"No, but it's not right—"

The prince leaned in and kissed his soldier. Pulling back, he murmured, "I've got it all under control. Trust me, Suzaku."

Dumbly, Suzaku nodded. Lelouch's physical persuasion skills were also to be admired.

*/*

"Welcome back, guys!" Rivalz greeted them with a smile. "How'd you like the bike?"

Lelouch and Suzaku shared an indecipherable look. "It was everything I could have hoped for, and more," the brunet finally managed with a wide grin. He shot Lelouch one more hard-to-read expression and handed back the key.

*/*

 **-End-**

A/N: In my research, I discovered prolonged exposure to motor oil can lead to skin cancer. Our boys were being very stupid for the sake of sex, so DON'T use motor oil as lube. Just ignore that critically important point and enjoy the yaoi, yes?

Looking back, I see so many mistakes and flow issues. However, I'll never get anywhere if I keep going back to revise ALL my old works, so, yeah. Done, Not Perfect.


End file.
